The Savior and the Saved
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A series of short stories focused around Sesshoumaru. Series does include other characters. Part of the 1000 Themes Challenge.
1. 7 : Above the Thunder

**A/N:** There is a method to my madness. Yes, indeed there is. This is another part of the 1000 themes. This segment is focused on the InuYasha fandom (more precisely...Sesshoumaru). This part will consist of 75 of the 1000 themes. Enjoy!

**_Theme: #7 - "Above the Thunder"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

When they're flying, she feels like she's invincible.

The cool air from the night sky hits her face and she laughs, usually catching Jaken's attention and he watches her with mild curiosity.

Only once had she fallen off Ah-Un's back, but was caught almost instantly by the strong hand of Sesshoumaru.

Of course after that, she received a long lecture from him to be more responsible and to 'stop trying to kill him a thousand years before his prime, girl, it's not good for either of them, more specifically him'.

But that was only once, and Ah-Uh had jerked in the air and surprised her, so it wasn't all her fault.

"Be careful, Rin."

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru eyeing her carefully, as if waiting for her to fall off any second. She smiled. "Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

They were flying above the clouds. She watched them from above as they glowed from the rays of the moon. Awed, she swept a hand through the dense vapor.

"Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, I caught a cloud!" She held up her hand to show him the water that remained. "It disappeared on me though."

The demon merely hummed in response and Jaken began to rant. "You should not be doing that! You will get hurt, foolish girl! Trying to catch clouds, utter nonsense!"

Rin's face fell and she stared at the clouds below as they continued to fly. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a smooth voice.

"You can catch a cloud if you wish, Rin. You will not fall. And if you do, I will catch you." Sesshoumaru was looking right at her as he spoke. Rin's eyes widened and she smiled widely at him.

Jaken, on the other hand, nearly fell off Ah-Un in surprise.


	2. 8 : Absolute

**_Theme: #8 - "Absolute"_**  
**Warnings:** Mini spoilers for those who haven't read the end.

It seemed like years have passed since Naraku's defeat. Sesshoumaru, victorious in the end with Jaken, Rin, and Inuyasha's group at his side, went their ways to live life to their own liking. Rin lived with Kaede for a set time, learning and growing into a beautiful young women.

The rest of the crew Sesshoumaru tried to lose contact with, but failed, seeing as how they each decided to invite them to their weddings. At first, he was resentful towards the mere idea of attending a ceremony involving the ever-lasting bonding between humans (or between human and half demon, damn that Inuyasha for being a little brat).

He attempted to skip out on the weddings, but each time, young lady Rin found him and kidnapped him. It's not like he _let _her drag him in ceremonial attire to the damn things.

He'll just ignore their knowing smirks during the damn thing. And he will NOT dance with his sister-in-law.

And he will not allow anyone to address him as 'Kagome's brother-in-law'. Those who do will suffer a painful punishment, far worse than what could ever be imagined.

By the end of the night, after having too many alcoholic beverages that led to him no longer being able to walk, let alone stagger, he decided he'd just figure out a way to get revenge on these damn humans (and half-demon, stupid Inuyasha).

--

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"A girl."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly as Sesshoumaru stared.

"What do you mean 'a girl'?"

"Your first child will be a girl."

Inuyasha stared at him in bewilderment. "Why--how--what? How would you know?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I just know, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"She will just _looooove_to play house with daddy, and even want to grow up to be a hair stylist."

"..."

"She will need someone to practice on, and who better than _daddy_?"

Inuyasha twitched as Sesshoumaru appeared lost in thought.

"And she will love to go to Uncle Sesshoumaru's house, where he'll have a lot of candy and other sugary sweets that human children seem to crave so much."

"I don't even _want _to know what you plan to do, but you will _not _be babysitting, what so ever!"

"We'll see about that, my dearest, little _whipped _brother."


	3. 13 : Address

**_Theme: #13 - "Address"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"Girl, you are to obey everything that Lord Sesshoumaru orders, understand?"

The girl nodded, watching the green imp as he paraded around, swinging his staff in the air.

Sesshoumaru merely watched from the trees.

--

"Girl! Don't be clumsy!"

The girl rose from the dirt, brushing off the grime from her hands and legs as the imp rolled his eyes and cursed her under his breath.

Sesshoumaru pretended not to watch the scene.

--

"Girl! Set up the camp. We want fire and food. Move it, quickly!"

The girl sighed and set to her task, aligning rocks into a large circle, clearing away any strays strands of grass in or close to the formation. She then set off into the woods in search of dry firewood.

Sesshoumaru watched her disappear through the trees and closed his eyes with a frown.

--

"Girl! You--" Jaken's tirade was cut short when a clawed hand swooped down into his face.

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes glared at him and the girl watched nervously. "Her name is Rin. Address her as such. Furthermore, she is not your servant. She is not to do your every little bidding like one."

The imp sputtered. "My lord, she is just a human! Why...?"

"It is none of your concern. In fact, address her as Lady Rin. Lady Rin is no longer in charge of setting up camp or searching for food. She can do that if she wishes to, but it is not a responsibility. It is, however, yours." His claw poked Jaken's forehead. "Understand?"

The imp nervously nodded.

Sesshoumaru stepped back and headed further into the forest. "Lady Rin, come walk beside me."

Rin blinked, then dashed towards him with a smile and a laugh. "You called me lady!"

"Because you are a lady."

"Nobody has ever done that for me!" She grinned. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

It took all his willpower not to smile back at her.

Damn this girl's smile was contagious.


	4. 20 : Agony of Defeat

**_Theme: #20 - "Agony of Defeat"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

Unbelievable.

Never before had anything--hurt this bad. It was true pain. Physical and mental.

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the lifeless body of the girl--his girl--and felt his heart sink.

_It was just a human._

_A stupid human girl._

_So why--_

_--does this hurt?_

_Why?_

He knelt beside her and dared to rub his hand against her cheek.

_Cold._

He bowed his head, closing his eyes. If the _Tenseiga_is true to its word and is able to bring back the dead, then it should work.

But--can it work on the same person twice?

He dared.

He rose from his knees and gripped the handle to the sword. In one swift motion, he drew it out and pierced the air, drawing it down and swung it at the creatures that already begun to feed off of her in the afterlife.

But to no avail.

The creatures laughed and disappeared from his sight, yet the girl remained frozen.

_No..._

His hand quivered.

_It can't be..._

His eyes widened as realization finally hit him, and his chest felt heavy.

_She can't!_

He felt sick. This was too much.

_No! You can't take her!_

His grip on the sword slackened, and it felt from his hand.

_Give her back!_

The almighty _Tenseiga_landed on the grass with a gently thud, along with the owner as he dropped to his knees and cradled the girl's head.

_Rin__..._


	5. 37 : Angst

**_Theme: #37 - "Angst"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

It's moments like these in which he hates the world for what it has done to the girl.

Rin's eyes become clouded and he smile overturns into that unwanted frown and he knows that he can't stop it. It comes and goes as it pleases, and no matter how many times he's tried to stop it, it rears its head and reveals itself.

One time he was so disturbed by her sadness that he ordered Jaken to make her laugh, resulting in Jaken nearly falling off a cliff and the poor girl in tears, fretting over losing Master Jaken and 'why is the world so cruel to him?!'

Which resulted in Sesshoumaru only getting an enormous headache and babbling to himself behind a tree, hoping to whatever deity up there that nobody noticed him as he had a breakdown from the stress.

Damn these human girls.

He even tracked down Inuyasha's group and cornered the girls, who looked quite fierce for the sex that was supposed to be helpless and harmless.

"What do you want with us?!"

"Come any closer and I'll kick your ass!"

Sesshoumaru twitched as he attempted to keep his composure and not kick _their _asses at that instant. "Human girls--why--" he gritted his teeth and forced it out. "How can I keep a girl happy?"

That caught their attention and Inuyasha fell out of a nearby tree in shock. After a moment, he realized what he said and wished that he hadn't.

"You've got a girl!?"

"Aww, so sweet!"

"It's not like that--"

Miroku slid in and offered some tips, but he had started to ignore him the moment the girls gave the monk a look and the demon slayer took her boomerang and slammed it on his head.

The priestess offered the tip of buying the girl gifts.

Seemed easy enough.

Just what _do _you buy a human girl?

"Clothes."

"Chocolates."

"A room."

Everyone eyed Miroku, who waved his arms innocently. "It'll make them happy! Honest!"

Only then Sesshoumaru spoke up. "She's eight years old in human years."

They looked amongst themselves and unanimously spoke.

"Toys."

He groans and leaves the group, unsure of whether he learned anything or just lost a little bit more of his mind.

It's when he unconsciously plucks a flower and hands it to Rin that he discovers just what it is that a sad girl like Rin needs.

The smile on her face is proof enough.


	6. 73 : Bed

**_Theme: #73 - "Bed"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

This was far too irritating.

The foolish human, the girl, was running low on energy and could barely keep up with him. Jaken was still complaining about her inabilities and weaknesses that came from being human, and Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin.

On Jaken that is.

The girl stumbled over her feet and fell into a heap on the forest floor, moaning through her drowsiness. Jaken growled, then burst out with a tirade of insults, waving his staff wildly.

Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the girl as she struggled to her feet and started for him. He remained silent as she made it to his side slowly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Why are we keeping this human alive?! Allow me to kill her and we can make better progress, I assure you."

"Jaken."

The little imp flailed for a second, then stopped almost instantly. "Yes, my lord?"

"There is a inn ahead, is there not?"

The little green demon's mouth dropped and he flailed again. "My lord! Why would--"

"You did not answer my question." His passive tone was laced with irritation, and apparently, Jaken took the hint.

"Y-yes, m-m-my lord. A little ways from here there will be a dirt road, and when we head north, there will be an inn. It is out of business since the attacks from previous demons, and--" Jaken jumped up and trailed after the team as they started ahead without him. "Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

True to his word, after a half-hour or so of walking, they arrived at an abandoned inn. Sesshoumaru inspected the area and sniffed.

He peered down at the girl, noticing her difficulty in keeping her eyes open. "Girl, come with me."

The girl blinked and followed, rubbing a hand against her sleep addled eyes.

They made their way through to the first room. He pushed the door open and peered inside before entering. He observed the surroundings before looking back to the girl. "Sleep here tonight. Get plenty of rest, for this will be the last time you'll get to sleep in a bed for a long time."

The girl nodded and stumbled to the bed, hefting herself under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru exited the room, and stared impassively at the imp. "Do not wake her. Keep an eye on her. If I come and find you asleep, you will be punished."

The imp trembled and remained silent before slumping to the floor, muttering curses under his breath.

Sesshoumaru, however, remained awake as well the whole night, prowling around the inn, acting as the night guard from the outside.

Nobody was to disturb the girl.


	7. 89 : Blue

**_Theme: #89 - "Blue"_**  
**Warnings:** Fluff!

It's when she stumbles into camp one day does he finally decide that there's a need for change.

"I need to go to the weaver's village."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The demon eyes the imp and slowly blinks. "I need to pick up an item of great importance. So come if you want, or stay behind. I will not be long."

They go, and it's an enormous village, almost city-like.

Jaken and Rin wait at the village gates on a bench just outside a food stand and wait as their lord tends to his tasks.

Rin licks her lips of the sugar left behind by the snack she had eaten and hums with contentment. She sighs and stretches, staring at the sky with joy. "It's such a nice day, isn't it, Master Jaken?"

"Of course."

"I wonder what Lord Sesshoumaru needed to pick up." Her eyes become wide and bright, and she appears lost in thought. "Perhaps a new weapon? Or perhaps something else?"

"He said it was of great importance, so maybe it's a treasure of some sort. One can never know with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Rin nods and sighs again, turning her head slowly only to jump up with a gasp. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She bolts towards him with her arms spread out and laughs loudly.

Sesshoumaru watches her silently, a package tucked under his arm. "I hope you have faired well during my absence."

"Mmm!" She grins. "What did you get, my lord?"

He brushes past her and heads out the gates, and Rin and Jaken only stare for a moment before chasing after him loudly calling his name the whole time.

They continue to travel until night falls, and they set up a camp just outside a hot spring. Jaken and Rin keep eyeing the package, remaining silent as Sesshoumaru stares into the flames.

"Rin, take the package and open it."

She stares at him in disbelief before eagerly grabbing it and pulls off the thick brown twine. She tears through the paper and gasps. "It's--so pretty."

"Take it out."

She pulls out a kimono, designed with various shades of blue and has flowers of various sizes printed in silver. She holds it up, her eyes dazzling. "It's so pretty, my lord."

"It's for you."

She and Jaken give Sesshoumaru a look of shock and he merely rises from the ground. "Clean up in the spring and you can wear it."

She squeals loudly and Jaken chastises her, and neither of them notice the smile that flashes on Sesshoumaru's face before he leaves the camp.


	8. 122 : Change of Heart

**_Theme: #122 - "Change of Heart"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

She whimpers in her sleep at night. She never cries though, and he's thankful for that.

But her pathetic little whines and half-formed words that slip through her lips keep him up, and he can't help but sit and stare. Sometimes she tosses about and throws her arms out, as if she were fighting a losing battle, and sometimes she's still as a rock but she's calling out and making lots of noise, but it's always this way.

Every. Single. Night.

Had it been anybody else, Sesshoumaru would've cut their throats and left them there to rot and be fed on by the beasts of the forest.

Had it been anybody else, he would've kicked Jaken out of his pleasant slumber and forced him to wake the girl and keep her awake lest she starts her nighttime fits again.

Had it been anybody else, he would've woken them himself and threaten them with their lives if they woke him from his sleep again, scaring them so that they'd fear sleeping.

But it wasn't anybody else. It was Rin.

Quietly, he rose from his spot and approached her, ignoring Jaken's quiet snores. He sits down beside her and reaches down for her hesitantly.

She whimpers again, eyelids twitching violently.

_'She's scared.'_

He runs a hand over her head and through her hair slowly before grabbing her shoulder and shakes her gently to avoid hurting her. She is awake instantly, shooting up with a panicked look, eyes wide and breathing ragged.

She sees him and calms slightly, but the fear is still in her eyes.

"Rin?"

Surprisingly, he speaks first and she's staring at him dumbly.

"My lord?"

"Are you all right?"

She opens her mouth and hesitates. She nods but he sees right through her.

"No, you're not."

She bites her lip and stares at the ground. "I'm sorry if I woke you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I promise not to do it again."

She prepares to roll onto her side with her back to him, but she finds him wrapping his remaining arm around her and tugs her towards him. "Do not make promises you can't keep. This Sesshoumaru is unperturbed by you, and you did not wake me. However, I am curious as to what troubles you. Tell me."

It's like the roles have suddenly switched, and she's seeing right through him like he did her. She doesn't say anything and allows him to pull her to his chest and he allows her to wrap the mokomoko around her.

They stay like that through the night, with Rin snuggled close to him and he shielding her from the night.

Rin doesn't make a noise for the rest of the night.


	9. 156 : Cracks

**_Theme: #156 - "Cracks"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"Inuyasha, have you noticed something strange about your brother?"

The half demon shrugged and snorted. "No, why should I?"

Kagome placed a finger on her chin. "He seems a little less cold and a little more--" She paused.

Inuyasha stared at her. "A little more what? Nice?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's the word. He hasn't said anything about killing you. In fact, he seems a bit more focused on that girl that's with him all the time."

The half demon made a bored face. "You don't say."

The girl jumped up with an angry growl. "You are so thick-headed! It means that Sesshoumaru is warming up to people! To humans! He used to _detest _humans, and yet, he bows to a human girl's every whim! What do you have to say about that?!"

Inuyasha merely blinked with the same bored face. "He's finally cracked?"

Kagome deflated. "I never considered that."

Inuyasha's lips curled into a smug grin.


	10. 167 : Dance Clubs

**_Theme: #167 - "Dance Club"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

The future, Sesshoumaru decided, could go to hell.

And never come back.

For what seemed like the thousandth time, he pulled at his shirt and growled at it with distaste. "I do not see why I should dress like you foolish humans. I did not come here to socialize, I came to protect Rin."

Kagome snapped her fingers as she stomped her foot. "Listen you, this is the future. In the future there are no fashion statements like yours here. Unless it's Halloween, which it's not! Now would you shut up and just deal with it! If Rin can, so can you!"

Sesshoumaru looked ahead to see Rin sprinting through a playground, waving her arms as her short skirt and top waved gently in the wind. "She seems pleased."

"See? Now come on or you're going back home." Kagome stomped her foot and they continued their trek through the city.

As they walked the streets, several vehicles passed. Each time, Sesshoumaru snarled in distaste. Kagome ushered a comment of reassurance that the 'big bad buses won't get you as long as you stay on the gray walkway and never mind what it's called, you'll never remember anyway'.

He clicked his tongue and said that he would if he wanted to, he just didn't see a reason to.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's this place?" Rin pressed her face against the dark glass of a door and stared inside. "I hear something and see something. There is a lot of flashing lights and something that sounds like music."

Kagome smiled. "That's a dance club. It's where people get together and dance and have fun. There's some good and bad ones. I don't usually go to them. The school ones are good enough for me."

Rin smiled. "Can we go in this one?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed with distaste and looked away.

Kagome frowned. "Uh, I don't know. You're kind of young to do something like this."

The young girl frowned also. "Aw, that's not fair."

"Like I said, there are some bad ones. See, this is an adult one. Meaning there could be some dangerous things in there."

Sesshoumaru glanced up and saw Kagome with a serious expression.

"There could be some really deadly things in there, and even the people could be mean to you."

"Okay, that's it. Rin, you are never to go into a dance club." Sesshoumaru ushered the girl down the street, back towards the playground. "Play in the dirt. Climb a ladder. Jump off the tower with the big yellow slide thing. But never go to those places, you hear?"

Rin blinked awkwardly as Kagome scratched her head at the scene.


	11. 176 : Deceived

**_Theme: #176 - "Deceived"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

_"Instead of transforming and chasing after me, shouldn't you be rushing to the side of that mortal girl of yours?"_

Sesshoumaru instantly halted his transformation and gritted his teeth as the dark cloud that contained Naraku disappeared before his eyes. For the very first time he was angered, angered by the fact that a human girl--his companion nonetheless--was used against him.

_I've been..._

_Deceived._

_The bastard._

"Hey, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha's voice pierced through his thoughts yet he refused to look at the half-demon. "Did Naraku hold someone you know hostage? A friend or a companion?"

_I will not be deceived again. _

_Rin, I'm coming. _

_Hold on._

The air around him became light, and he ignored the angry cries from his brother and the startled squawks from his container. Narrowing his eyes, he kicked the air beneath him and zipped through the sky, following Rin's scent.

_I'll kill him. _


	12. 180 : Deft

**_Theme: #180 - "Deft"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

**Notes: **An idea I was toying with featuring Future Sidekick!Rin. Those who are interested in seeing a full fledged story featuring a similar line-up leave me a message and I'll get back to you.

Her sweeps are graceful, and he can't help but feel pleased with her progress.

She swings the sword gracefully like him--sharp and with deadly accuracy. She slices off the decoys' heads in one fatal swoop before lunging into the air, doing a spiral kick to each of those who were planted behind the fallen. They fly in various directions, all snapped in half.

Jaken makes a sound at his side, and Sesshoumaru smirks to himself. Even the imp can see that the girl has become great with her skill.

She jumps into the air and takes out several senbon with her free hand, throwing them at the various decoys planted in the field. Each make their mark on their necks.

"My lord, she--you have taught her very well!" Jaken rises from his spot on the grass and starts to clap his hands together.

Rin takes this as the cue that her demonstration is over and she lands several yards away from the two. She sheaths the slender sword and looks up with a smile. "How did I do? I may not be as great as my lord, but I have practiced."

Jaken's mouth flies open to shoot out a stream of comments when Sesshoumaru rises and speaks for them all.

"You have learned well, Rin. Well done."


	13. 185: Desire

**_Theme: #185 - "Desire"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

They aren't sure of what to do when the girl stumbles into their camp, but they instantly recognize her and are on full alert.

Or at least, Inuyasha is.

"I know that stinking bastard is around here! Where's that jerk Sesshoumaru?!" He sniffs the air with agitation only to be flung into the ground after a grounded out "SIT BOY!" from Kagome.

The girls in the group sigh before focusing their attention onto their guest, who shuffles awkwardly. "What's wrong, Rin? Did something happen to Sesshoumaru?"

She shakes her head with a frown. "No. I just--need some advice."

They blink slowly before Sango kneels beside her, patting her shoulder. "Of course, what's the problem? What can we help you with?"

Rin's frown deepens and she sighs. "It's just--Lord Sesshoumaru has done so much for me, I--I want to pay him back. After all, he saved me many times and brings me gifts and food, I think it's only fair I return something to him."

Inuyasha flails in the background. "Stick a knife through his cold heart! That'll be fair for everyone!"

Rin makes an alarmed face and suddenly, Kagome is hovering over him in an instant with flames shooting out in all directions. "Inuyasha! Be nice! She's only a little girl!"

The half-demon makes a sound of annoyance and turns with his back to the group.

_Pouting._

The girls return to the task at hand.

"I'm afraid that I don't know Sesshoumaru that well. You could offer to make camp, buy him a gift--" Sango trails off before looking to Kagome.

The other girl shrugs. "I don't know."

Rin's face falls. "Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway." She rises from the ground and turns to leave but a voice breaks through.

"Why don't you just _ask _him what he would life? Maybe he would like some tools--or supplies." All heads are turned towards Inuyasha, who appears flushed. "What?! I was trying to help the kid, okay?! Sheesh!"

Rin blinks before smiling. "Thanks, I'll try that. Wish me luck." She bolts out and heads back to where her group had settled for the night.

When she arrives, Jaken is instantly all over her with insults and curses, yelling at her for running off without telling anyone about her whereabouts.

She apologizes to the imp only to meet the face of the larger demon.

"Rin, do not run off like that."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I needed to tend to a task." She watches as he stares at her for a moment before nodding.

"I see. You accomplished it then?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well. Get some rest." He turns to leave but Rin cries out.

"Wait!" He turns his head and she hesitates. "I--I was wondering--you've done so much for me--if there is anything that I can do that will be of service to you?" She waits anxiously for him to respond, but he merely stares at her.

"You mean as a form of repayment?"

"Yes, my lord."

He sighs. "No need to."

"But!" She jumps up but he holds up a hand.

"You need not pay me. Consider it a token of--" he pauses. "--a token of my gratitude." He turns and exits the camp, leaving her and Jaken in silence.


	14. 191 : Diabolical

**_Theme: #191 - "Diabolical"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

"Oh god! It's hideous!" Jaken cries out and hides his face behind his sleeves, only to peek a second later.

Rin's eyes are wide as she stares at the scene before her. "What--what is that? What are they doing, Master Jaken?"

The imp stares for a moment before he jumps up and flies in front of Rin, attempting to hide the scene behind him. "Look away child! Don't look!"

The girl merely presses a hand on his head and raises her head over him and stares wide-eyed. "Why are they naked, Master Jaken?"

Jaken flails his arms as he attempts to break free. "DON'T LOOK, RIN!"

She continues to stare up until the point where a sea of white and fluffy gets into her view. She blinks and looks up to see the annoyed expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Don't look. It's not fit for a child to watch."

Rin raises a hand towards him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are they doing?"

Sesshoumaru turned her and started to direct her away from the field. "Nothing you need to know about right now. Maybe when you're older."

Jaken jumped up and chased after them. "My, Lord Sesshoumaru, you sounded almost like a chastising father at that instant."

They freeze.

Sesshoumaru's head literally creaks as he turns it to glare.

Jaken gulps and trembles.

**_POW._******

Sesshoumaru resumes his task at hand and leaves Jaken in a heap on the ground. "As another note, when you're older, don't say stupid things like most--creatures do."


	15. 193 : Difference

**_Theme: #193 - "Difference"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

It's revolting.

He watches Inuyasha from the shadows and sees history repeating itself.

Inuyasha falls in love with a mortal woman, Kikyou.

Kikyou falls in love with half-demon Inuyasha.

Naraku unveils his evil ploy, and the two end up fighting each other, ultimately bringing each other their demise.

Fifty years later, another woman appears and Inuyasha wakes.

Inuyasha falls in love with a mortal woman, Kagome.

Kagome falls in love with half-demon Inuyasha.

History repeats itself, and Sesshoumaru can't help but feel that this all leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

If it truly repeats itself, the new girl is going to end up dead. Inuyasha will end up being sealed away by the girl, and thus another fifty years will pass in silence.

But perhaps, Sesshoumaru watches as the girl screams at his brother and the half-demon ends up shooting towards the ground in an display of flailing limbs, things will go a little different. This--Kagome girl. She's not one to be pushed around that easy.

And Inuyasha doesn't seem too keen on making the same mistake twice.

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and hums.

Indeed.

But only time will tell.


	16. 202 : Do You Trust Me?

**_Theme: #202 - "Do You Trust Me?"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

She was crying, and didn't appear to be ready to stop for the next few hours.

He was frustrated. He had no experience with humans, especially human children who were crying. Least of all, a human girl who was crying after falling and scraping her knees and hands on the rough ground.

It was awkward.

"Stop your needless crying, brat!" Jaken snapped while covering his ears. "You're going to draw every enemy in the forest to us! Quiet you!"

Sesshoumaru pushed the imp away, causing him to fall flat onto his beak. The imp jumped up and held onto his swelling face and whimpered as the other demon knelt before the girl.

"Where are you hurt?"

The girl stopped crying, then whimpered and held out her hands, which were covered in blood from the skin that tore on the rocks. Then she pointed to her knees, which were not as bloody as her hands.

'_Apparently she tried to stop her fall with her hands,' _Sesshoumaru thought before grabbing onto her wrist. He led her a little ways into the forest, arriving at a stream.

The girl sniffed and he peered down at her, watching as more tears fell down her cheeks.

_'At least she's silent now.'_

He released her wrist and set on the grass beside the water, the looked to her. She hesitantly seated herself next to him, wincing as she bent her knees to get into a comfortable position.

He took her hand and held it out, then spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

She stared up at him with wide eyes. Slowly, she nodded.

He stared back at her for a moment, then lowered her hand into the water, allowing the gently current to wash the blood and dirt away.

Jaken made a loud noise behind them. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?! The water will spread the blood and every beast will be on us! Do you want us to get killed?!"

"We won't."

Jaken twitched. "But the girl--"

"She won't die either. I will protect her." Sesshoumaru continued with her work as the imp sputtered behind him.

"B-b-but why, m-m-my lord?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his sleeve into the water, soaking a good portion of the edge. He then rubbed the damp cloth on her knees gently.

"Because she trusts me."


	17. 236 : Every Dog Has His Day

**_Theme: #236 - "Every Dog Has His Day"_**  
**Warnings:** None really.

The moment Sesshoumaru noticed the arrow that was a mere foot away from his head, he knew that he wasn't messing with no ordinary human girl.

Better yet, the moment that he had a giant boomerang, a large feline, a pissed off fox demon, a clenched fist, and a familiar blade all nearly pressing against his throat, he wished that he hadn't listened to that stupid Jaken and had taken the left fork in the road, not the right.

_"But my lord!__ The left fork in the road goes through the village!"_

At least in the village, people would've fled.

But here, he merely stumbled upon InuYasha's camp and was pounced upon by every able-bodied being in the whole damn place, and was feeling a tick form in his eye.

InuYasha smirked at him as the blade poked at the armor around his chest. "Heh, I guess that saying is true, Kagome. Every dog does have his day."

Sesshoumaru spat, flinging out a claw and swiping at the team to get himself a chance to bound back in a graceful flip. He cracked his knuckles with a scowl. His eyes averted to the human girl--the priestess--and he allowed his lips to twitch into a threatening smile.

"Even the lowest of us enjoys a moment of glory."


	18. 242 : Expectations

_**Theme: #242 - "Expectations"**_**  
Warnings: **None, really.

For being the pure demon son of the great Inu no Taishou, he has many expectations to uphold. Sesshoumaru is wary of them all, and yet--half the time, he brushes them off without a second thought.

The first thing that many demons and humans alike see from him is that he upholds his father's legacy, the rule the lands that his father once ruled with an iron fist. Sesshoumaru seeks to rule one day, but he finds that he can't settle down and take the throne at any time. He has too much to learn, too much to see, too much to do before he has to stake his claim.

The next thing that was expected of him was that he was to be the one to destroy InuYasha and claim the Tetsusaiga as his rightful sword. It was a shock to learn that he was the one to wield the Tenseiga, the healing sword, instead of the powerful killing sword, the Tetsusaiga. Why should the despiser of humans and demons alike be forced to wield the sword that protects and revives? It made no sense.

As a pure blooded demon, Sesshoumaru was expected to be against all humankind. By the fact that he killed without pause, it was just credited to him.

But then she appeared.

He blamed it on the fact he was injured. He was in a weak physical and mental state, and was in no mood to kill the child when she approached with food for him. Human food at best.

He could've killed her. One swipe of his poison claws, tear her apart like a butterfly's wing. But he didn't.

In fact, he did the opposite. When he found her body lying in the path, covered in bruises and marks from wolves, he did something that not even he expected of himself.

He drew out his Tenseiga and brought her to life.

He called it a test, but he knew deep down that it would've been something that his father expected of him.


	19. 254 : Fangirls, Fanboys

_**Theme: #254 - "Fangirls/Fanboys"**_**  
Warnings: **OOCness and randomness? Maybe.

He shouldn't have followed the girl through the well.

Rin had begged to go with the girl...this, Kagome...and he had finally relented when she made her brown eyes wide and water up on him.

Kagome had snickered, claiming he was whipped. He snarled at her, claiming he was curious and that was the only reason why Rin was coming to this world because he wanted to see it for himself as well.

The moment he stepped out into the city with the group, he found himself surrounded by rapidly blinking girls with bright pink cheeks.

"Oooh, so cute!"

"A cosplayer?"

"Who is he playing as?"

"Um..."

"I don't care! I LOVE his FLUFFY!"

"Can I touch it?"

"I must touch it!"

(Un)Fortunately, Kagome pounced in front with waving arms and an embarrassed expression. "Sorry! We're late! Gotta go! See you later!"

"Hey! Can I at _least_ have your phone number?"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. "Phone?"

Again, Kagome save the day. "He's a foreigner. He'll be leaving this evening. Bye bye!"

Only after being dragged back to the temple did he dare to ask the fuming girl anything. "What was that?"

"Those--were girls."

"Like you?"

Her eyes flared. "I am NOTHING like them!"

Both he and Rin flinched, and remained frozen until Kagome regained her senses. "They were a special group of girls. Sometimes there are boys, but usually there's just girls."

"What type of girls? Will I become one? I don't want to be like them," Rin started to gnaw on her fingertips with a worried expression. "They're scary."

"Those," Kagome paused dramatically and gave an evil leer. "Were fangirls."

There was a silence.

"Rin, we're going home. And if I catch you acting like any of those creatures, it'll be the end of you."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."


	20. 257 : Fate

_**Theme: #257 - "Fate"  
**_**Warnings:** None, really.

Someone up there was laughing at him, laughing hysterically with that mocking, snarky tone that spoke volumes of impending pain-

-pain in the form of one little girl in a bright orange kimono with wide brown pathetic puppy eyes.

_Pathetic puppy eyes? Pathetic yes, but puppy? Nothing remotely canine about them. _

It wasn't the eyes that was troubling him, it was her mouth. More specifically what was coming out of her mouth.

"Dad?"

A familiar choking sound (or was that laughing?) came from behind him followed by a serious coughing fit that filled the awkward silence after her one worded speech that brought them tumbling to their knees.

The demon blinked once, twice, before he stared at her, feigning a calm composure while in his mind he was screaming-very loudly.

The girl blinked back innocently.

Sesshoumaru found his voice shortly after. "What did you just say?"

If possible, her brown eyes grew wider and even more pathetic. "Dad?"

There was that choking noise again, and he knew for sure that the little imp was laughing at him.

Her lips curved into an innocent little smile.

He felt a tick forming in his eye. "Why would you address me as such? I am not your father, nor have I treated you like you were my own kin."

Her smile broadened. "You may not be my real father, but you are like one to me. You're always there to help me, whether it is to protect me or to let me grow and learn. You never once judged me harshly, and provided me with everything I needed and wanted while teaching me responsibility. I know I can go to you when I am troubled, and I know that you will try to help out any way that you can." At this point, she giggled. "And I know you care for me!"

For the first time in his life, he could feel an unfamiliar warmth on his face, spreading down the back of his neck.

Then there was that damn choking noise again and he felt that tick return with full force.

"Jakken..."

"Erm...ugh...kuku...yes, my lord?"

"Stop laughing."

Sputtering noises escaped his mouth. "I-I wasn't laughing, m-my lord, I was merely..."

"Jakken..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Shut up."

Yes, something up there was laughing at him.

"Rin."

"Y-yes?"

"Just don't call me Papa."

This time, he could probably handle it.

Just as long as InuYasha never found out.


	21. 259 : Fear

_**Theme: #259 - "Fear"  
**_**Warnings:** None, really.

"How long has she been like this?" Kagome placed a hand on the girl's forehead and recoiled at the touch. "She's burning right up!"

"She fell ill two days ago," the dog demon started but suddenly found a face full of angry woman snapping at him.

"Two days! Are you stupid or something? She is seriously ill!"

"Do not yell at Lord Sesshoumaru like that, foolish girl!" The little imp suddenly found a foot planted into his back, sending him spiraling across the room.

"Shut up, Jakken." Sesshoumaru looked back to Rin who whimpered in her sleep in distress. "Can you heal her?"

Kagome was already digging in her bag. "Lucky for you, I do have stuff with me." She pulled out a small bottle. "This will help break her fever. She will need lots of bedrest and fluids to get her strength back." She whirled and pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru to begin yelling at him but hesitated.

His gaze was fixed on the young girl, eyes filled with anxiety. His mouth was pulled into a firm line, brow furrowed with concern.

The girl smiled at him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

He sniffed. "I was not worried."

Kagome just smiled knowingly.


End file.
